


Paperweight

by FireEye



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An matter of interest comes across Aveline's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperweight

By the woman’s flustered expression, she was expecting trouble when the Guardswoman told her she had visitors.  What she was not expecting was to find the Champion of Kirkwall pressed against her desk by an amorous lover.  What she was especially not expecting to see was Sebastian _bloody_ Vael doing the pressing.

What chafed is that she probably _should_ have.  Steeling herself, she cleared her throat, loudly.

“Aveline!” Hawke gaped at her, seemingly _surprised_.  “I-...”

Aveline felt her eye twitch.  “Were you expecting someone else?”

“What?  No!  No, no, I was, uh...”  Bracing herself on the desk, Hawke pulled her knees up, shoving Sebastian back with her legs.  Stumbling to her feet, she staggered towards Aveline.  Sebastian shadowed her footsteps, paying no heed.  “I promise you, this is _not_ what it looks like!”

“Yes, because it’s not like you have a sodding mansion in which to... to...”  Groaning, Aveline buried her face in her hand, peering from between her fingers.

“Yes, love, don’t be shy,” Sebastian murmured at Hawke’s ear, the sound just loud enough to carry.  “It’s exactly what it looks like.”

“No, I swear,” Hawke insisted, shrugging off his hands.  “It was an accident.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ it was.”

“Aveline, _please_ , I need your _he_ -” Hawke squeaked as Sebastian’s hand landed on her backside,  “- _elp.”_

With a heavy sigh, Aveline pulled Hawke towards her, pulling them apart and keeping Sebastian at bay with a stern glare.  Ignoring him, she focused on Hawke’s rambling explanation.

“Thank you.  Love potion, long story, um...” She glanced aside at Sebastian, who watched with a wispy smile.  “Long, hard story...”

Aveline’s eyes narrowed.  Her fingers tightened in the mage’s shoulder.  “ _Hawke_.”

“Yes, um,” Hawke stumbled backward, towards the door.  “I need to find a cure.  And I need you to keep a watchful eye on him, and make sure he doesn’t... _mmm_ , make sure he _doesn’t_.”

“You can be certain of that,” Aveline growled.  “Get to it, then.”

“I-... Thank you, _thank_ _you_ ,” Hawke breathed, fixing her vest.  “I owe you, _so_ much.”

“Don’t I know.”

Making a hasty exit, Hawke slammed the door shut behind her.  Sebastian took a step towards Aveline, and she jabbed her fingers at him, stopping him at arms length.  “I’m married.”

“Naturally.”  Sebastian glanced at her fingers.  Smiling, he pushed them aside, but moved no further.  “I would do nothing to besmirch such a hallowed union.”

The sudden change in his demeanor was all too natural, too convenient.  Too _familiar_.  Aveline studied him as he strolled to the window, staring out into the blue sky.  “There was no love potion.”

“There _was_ ,” Sebastian said.  “It didn’t work, not as promised.”

“You...” Aveline stumbled over her train of thought.  _Impressive_.  It still didn’t make sense.  “What are you hoping to gain from this little charade?”

“It makes me laugh.”  Nodding towards the door, he added, “Perhaps she’ll think twice before dabbling.”

“What about your _vows_?”

“A little bent perhaps, but yet unbroken.”  Sebastian shrugged, smile deepening.  “The Maker understands.”

“I don’t,” Aveline grumbled, crossing her arms.  “I don’t get you at all.”


End file.
